A Kiss, Forgotten
by aggronlv45
Summary: A Noah and Izzy, or "Nizzy", Fanfic. This is my second favorite TD series relationship, and my first TD series story, but my fourth story in general. Noah POV. Two-shot. Very Ooc, unfortuanetly. Taking requests for next couple to write!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first non-pokemon story, and my first TD series fic. So, please be nice. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but became a two-shot between my third fav. relationship. The time period is towards the beginning of the first season, but it ignores all canon relationships. Sorta AU, as in, the relationships from the series don't happen here, specifically, Izzy and Owen, and Gwen and Trent.

* * *

As he lifted his sword to deal the final blow, he realized his actions, and stopped.

"This isn't me!" he said, "No! I refuse t-"

"HEY!" A loud voice interrupted my reading.

Sighing, I tore my eyes away from my book, to look at who had called. "What to you need, Cody?" I said, sounding exasperated. I wasn't actually irritated at him, I just sound that way normally. I actually enjoyed talking to him, I just didn't show it.

Luckily, Cody knew me well, we'd been good friends since the start of the competition. "Kinda bored, wanted to know if you wanted to mess with Duncan." He said, with an eager look. I laughed, lightly.

Duncan always picked on us smaller guys, so we got back at him by hiding his stuff, or putting tacks on his bed. "Not this time, sorry." I said. I had other plans.

"Oh, are yo-" He stopped suddenly, staring off behind me. I turned to see Gwen walking by, not paying either of us attention. I chuckled again.

"Hey, Ladies Man!" I said, getting Cody's attention. "Go get her." I said, winking.

"Uh..." He was about to respond, but was side-tracked by Gwen walking nearby again, this time looking at him and saying "Hi." At that, he walked towards her to start a conversation, still a little dazed.

"Good luck, your going to need it." I thought to myself, seeing as he wouldn't even hear me if I did say it aloud. I got up, deciding it was time I did IT. NO more putting it off. Time to talk to the devil herself.

* * *

I found her near the kitchen backdoor, hiding in some bushes, watching the door. I snuck up behind her and said, quietly "Another prank, and he might make good on his promise to stop making us food."

She jumped a little, then turned to see it was just me. "Like that'd be a big deal, his food is crappy, anyways." she said, smiling. "And I thought you'd be hiding from me, after yesterday." Her smile widened.

Ah yes, yesterday. Yesterday, this girl here stole my books and threw them in the lake, except for the one I had on me. "That's why I'm here, Izzy." I said, growing irritated. "Why'd you do that? What bone do you have to pick with me?"

She looked away, with an upset look on her face. "I was bored." She said, simply, but she still didn't look at me.

Now I was getting mad. I got my face inches from hers. "Why would you do that? Did Duncan put you up to it? Tell me the truth, Izzy!" I seethed with anger.

From everything I expected, from a slap, to crying, what happened next threw me off guard. She turned to face me, blushing furiously, then pressed her lips against mine. Before I could comprehend what was going on, she got up and ran off.

"Izzy..." I said, softly. I touched my fingers to my lips, trying to remember how her lips felt, but it had happened too fast. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice a splash behind me, followed by an aggravated yell from Chef.

* * *

If you didn't catch on, Izzy placed a bucket on the door that was slightly open filled with water. That's why she was hiding in the bushes nearby.

I tried to be as in-character as physically possible. But Izzy seemed a little tame to me. Then again, this was only the first season, before she turned into E-Scope/ Explosivo. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a little Ooc for Noah, but that's because I've never seen how he reacts when he's really, truly worried. Also, I know Izzy is never very emotional, but she is still human, slightly. She does still have emotions.

* * *

I walked backed to the cabins, dazed. Why'd she... Does she... I had so many questions, but it was weird to even ask them in my head. I'd never thought about Izzy... that way. She was always the weird girl that was fun to hang out with.

I walked into the cafe, hoping for some quiet to think. "_ALL CAMPERS! MEET ME BY THE FLAG POLE! TIME FOR A NEW CHALLENGE!" _Chris's voice resonated from the intercom system.

"Guess I'll have to worry about this later." Noah thought to himself. As he walked out to the flagpole in the center of camp, he saw all the other campers heading there as well. All, but one.

"Yo, Noah, what's up?" Cody walked up to me, smiling like an idiot. He kept glancing over at Gwen, who was trying to ignore him, but she was blushing furiously.

"Hey, uh... Cody, have you seen Izzy." I asked, looking around, expecting to see her running out of the nearby trees anytime soon.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that!" He said, looking like he just remembered something important. "I was out... doing something... with Gwen... When I saw Izzy run into the forest, crying. I thought you might want to know. I just hope Chris doesn't eliminate her because of this." He said that last part as an after thought.

"Wait, what? He'll eliminate her if she doesn't show up?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Uh... maybe." Cody said, but I had already turned and ran to the forest. "Other way if you're looking for Izzy." He yelled after me. I mentally face-palmed myself, and headed back. I ran into the forest, my only thought being "I had to find Izzy".

I ran for about five minutes, luckily Chris always made us wait an hour before he arrived. Suddenly, I stopped, trying to catch my breath. "There's no way I'll find her by running around like a chicken with my head cut off. I've got to calm down and think." I took deep breaths, and tried to think of where she'd go. Then I remembered something, and turned to the left, taking off running again.

I didn't stop, not until I found the small pond. It was about 25 meters across, a near perfect circle. I ran to a large tree over hanging the pond. I climbed the tree, with some difficulty. Tree climbing was Izzy's thing, not mine. About halfway up, I heard soft sobbing. At last, I reached a little nook in the large tree, three quarter's of the way up. I tried not to think about how high up I was, and how much it'd hurt if I fell.

I failed. Starting to panic, I climbed faster. When I reached the small cranny, I jumped in, a little too fast, and landed on something... or someone.

"Oh... Izzy... I-" Then I remembered why I'd came here. "Come on let's go. It's time for the next challenge." I grabbed her arm, and tried to leave, but she didn't budge. Her face was covered by her other arm, which was resting on her knees, which were drawn up to her. She didn't get up from where she was sitting.

"Izzy!" I said, trying to get her attention. "You could be eliminated if you don't get going, we both could be!"

"Leave, Noah, just go." She said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"I... is this cause of... the... **ahem... **_thing... _that happened." I said, blushing at what had happened. "The... umm... kiss." I finished, weakly. At that, she started crying, loudly. She turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I shouldn't have jumped the gun. I know you don't care about me!" She said, still crying.

The silence stretched on for a while, the only noise being her sobs. Then, I scooted next to her, really close. Tentatively, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and gave her a one armed hug, awkwardly. "I... I do care, Izzy," I said, my words getting stronger with each word, as I realized it was true. "I care about you a lot."

At that, she looked up at me, wide-eyed. We stayed like that, for as long as I dared. We searched each others' eyes, staring into them. Then, slowly, I leaned in, closing the small gap between our faces. Our lips clashed. Her lips were soft, and loving. I tried to remember everything I could about the way her lips felt. I never wanted to forget that feeling again.

* * *

OK, I was planning on having a small epilogue, but when I typed that line, it was too perfect. I couldn't NOT end it on that sentence. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
